Superavit
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Você não vai falar nada. -Murtagh centred, presente pra Hee, spoilers de Eldest-


O quarto é escuro.

É isso que você repara quando te jogam lá dentro – as suas costas batem no chão de pedra, e a sua cabeça encosta na parede. _Merda_, você pensa, e você não é de falar essas coisas. Galbatorix fecha a porta com cuidado e se encaminha na sua direção com seus servos. Ele ergue uma das mãos e murmura uma magia que você não entende e a dor atinge os seus ossos, o seu corpo, a sua mente, o seu sangue. Dói muito e você morde a língua para não gritar. Você não vai gritar.

Galbatorix dá um sorriso lento. Ele que morra.

Você não vai falar _nada._

**_X_**

Você pensa no céu. No céu azul, bonito, brilhante de um sol ensolarado que normalmente irritava a sua pele branca demais. Tem sangue escorrendo pelo seu peito. Você pensa em Alagaësia, mas logo apaga a memória, porque isso não vai ajudar, porque Alagaësia nunca fez nada por você. Então pensa em Nasuada. Ela era inteligente, ela era gentil. Pensa em Eragon. Ele não era inteligente e não era gentil, mas era engraçado, e tinha aquele complexo de herói estúpido que jamais poderia realizar, e você e Eragon são amigos. Ele é tão cheio de frescuras e moralidades, o maior idiota que você já conheceu. Ele deve estar louco de preocupação agora. Pensa em como vai ser engraçado quando se encontrarem. O sangue pinga no chão.

Pensa nele em cima daquele dragão imenso, voando pelo céu da cor das escamas dela, rindo porque o sol não irrita a pele deles, acenando pra você lá do alto.

**_X_**

De vez em quando, não é Galbatorix que vem. São aqueles monstros, aqueles Ra'zac, que arrancam pedaços da sua pele e caminham ao seu redor, famintos, ansiosos, loucos para quando ele vai desistir de tentar te fazer falar. Ou então uns guardas, que são os mais fáceis de agüentar, porque tudo que eles fazem é te chutar e xingar e provavelmente não passa pelas mentes limitadas deles que você já passou por coisa pior. E às vezes eles te alimentam com algo, alguma bosta qualquer que parece com pão e um pouco de água podre. Tudo aí é podre.

**_X_**

Quando Galbatorix te aponta a faca pela primeira vez, você nem chega a ter medo. Não tem como. Você mal consegue pensar. É até engraçado, na verdade, porque como eles querem que você fale se mal consegue lembrar o que dizer? Como? E você não lembra mesmo, agora, não é nem mentira, só vão se passando imagens na sua cabeça, de Nasuada, dos Varden, de Saphira e Eragon e de Brom e de Eragon e de Eragon e Eragon, e você pensa nele não indo te visitar quando você foi preso, ele te deixou lá durante vários dias. Talvez seja o mesmo nesse caso, então, talvez ele tenha descoberto algo sobre as pessoas que você matou e as pessoas que _Morzan _matou, e talvez ele tenha decidido te deixar aqui por mais alguns dias, sim, claro, pra você aprender. E aquela faca de Galbatorix reabre aquela cicatriz e agora você grita, Murtagh, porque você gritou quando ela foi feita e agora grita sempre que alguém a toca, sempre que alguém a menciona. Morzan jogou aquela espada _pra você aprender, moleque desgraçado, moleque inútil_, e Eragon achava que você tinha que aprender a não matar as pessoas, e Brom achava que você tinha que aprender várias outras coisas também, mas por que ninguém se dá o trabalho de te ensinar? Você deve ser mesmo um _péssimo _aluno.

**_X_**

O gosto de sangue molha a sua boca. É doce e quente e arde, arde muito, arde tanto quanto os cortes que ele vai fazendo pelo seu corpo e são muitos, muitos deles. Você chora. Você chora, Murtagh, como o fracote sem esperanças que você é, preso naquele quarto escuro por tanto tempo, por toda a sua vida e todas as outras que ainda viverá, preso naquele quarto escuro pensando em Eragon, pensando no céu, pensando em seu pai e em como ele teria gostado de te ver morrendo assim, com gosto de sangue na boca.

Com gosto de sangue na alma.

**_X_**

Quando o primeiro nome sai, você não está nem consciente. Não vê o sorriso no rosto de Galbatorix, a dor te cega, não sabe nem que está falando – no seu ver está pensando de novo, a mente longe focada no dragão e em seu melhor amigo e na única época da sua vida em que chegou perto de ser feliz.

Você se pergunta se ele te perdoaria se soubesse.

**_X_**

No dia seguinte, morde a língua com tanta força que acha que quase arrancou um pedaço dela. Galbatorix parece irritado, mas ele que se foda. Você falou de Saphira, mas não falará de Brom. Não falará de Eragon. Porque Eragon está preocupado com você e está te procurando loucamente em algum lugar no meio do céu – Eragon imbecil, ele não sabe que não se prendem pessoas nas nuvens? Mas ele _está _te procurando, tem que estar, ele é Eragon e tem esse complexo imbecil de herói então é lógico que ele vai te ajudar, ele só decidiu te deixar esperando por alguns dias. Mas já se passaram alguns dias e alguns meses e ele ainda não veio, ele está demorando, e você se pergunta se ele decidiu que não vale a pena tentar te ensinar a lição. Talvez tenha farejado a sua traição de longe, mas Eragon não é esperto a esse ponto, ele nunca foi, não é? Não é?

Mas você não lembra mais como ele é.

**_X_**

Com o tempo você começa a ficar com raiva. Você deixar sai o nome de Brom e Zar'roc quando se dá conta de que ele não está vindo, que ele nunca vai vir, que ele deve ter decidido que você está sujo demais e fodido demais e enfiado até o pescoço na merda, porque você não era de falar essas coisas, e Eragon não é de mergulhar na merda porque ele é um Senhor Cavaleiro Brilhante e não pode sujar a armadura de bosta, lógico que não, que tipo de herói ele seria com o elmo manchado do sangue do melhor amigo? E ele deve _mesmo _estar se preocupando com você, até parece, na droga de um paraíso maldito onde todos o amam, todos o idolatram e se ajoelham quando ele passa e lambem suas botas até ficarem com as línguas cansadas e vomitarem aos seus pés, com cuidado para não atingi-lo, claro, não se deve sujar o Cavaleiro, olhe como as botas dele brilham, ele é mesmo maravilhoso! E ele vai matar Galbatorix um dia, e vai te matar em outro e então vai viver pra sempre, a porra do Cavaleiro perfeito com o dragão perfeito e a espada perfeita e o cu perfeito, intocado e limpinho, muito obrigado, porque _ser fodido _não combina com o mais novo príncipe de Alagaësia, não é mesmo? E você pensa que devia ter fodido ele, devia sim, devia ter enfiado o pau bem duro no meio das nádegas do heróizinho, pra ele parar de falar merda, pra ele _aprender_. E você ia meter um soco com força naquela cara de quem vai salvar o mundo inteiro e quebrar o nariz e o queixo dele, e partir seu lábio em dois e enfiar os dedos e as unhas e ir descascando lá dentro, até deixa-lo tão deformado que ninguém mais poderia olhá-lo, ninguém mais poderia lamber suas botas. E ele ia continuar balbuciando que matar é errado e injusto e _blá-blá-blá_ _não seja malvado, Murtagh, seja legal, seja bonzinho e me ajude que eu vou ser seu amigo. Eu vou ser seu amigo. Eu vou te ajudar..._

E você ia puxar a cabeça dele pra cima e gozar com vontade bem no meio da sua cara, a sua porra escorrendo pelos lábios do imbecil junto com as suas lágrimas e o seu sangue e aquelas mentiras que ele nunca parou de te contar.

_**X**_

Você ouve as risadas dos guardas enquanto a roda estica o seu corpo e você sente o estalar e a dor e o _crec _dos ossos. Crec-crec. Mas Galbatorix não ri – você pensa que ele deve estar sorrindo, na verdade, mas não consegue vê-lo porque já não vê mais nada. Tem lágrimas e catarro e suor escorrendo para dentro e para fora dos seus olhos e arde, e deixa toda a sua visão distorcida e você se pergunta se vai morrer. E você torce pra morrer, sim, torce pra morrer daquele jeito digno, diferente, do qual Eragon não vai conseguir – e tem vontade de rir pensando em Eragon, tem sim, pensa em rir na cara de idiota dele e dizer que contou tudo, que falou mesmo, que contou-contou-contou _tudinho_, blá-blá-blá, "bem feito, seu merda, agora eu vou morrer", e então morrer _de verdade, _há-há, bem na cara do filho da puta, pra ele (ha, ha, ha) _aprender. _Crec-crec-crec, você ouve, e então um pensamento horrível te ocorre e você se pergunta se já não está morto, se aquele já não é o inferno e então você grita, grita bem alto pelo que parecem ser várias horas, até se dar conta de que esse quarto escuro não pode ser o inferno porque o seu pai não está aí. E não é assim que tem que ser, não, quando você morrer ele vai estar lá. Ele vai te receber no inferno de braços abertos e sorrindo como ele nunca sorriu antes, pra dizer "_muito bem, filhinho. Muito, muito bem..."_

**_X_**

A porta range quando abre. É engraçado, porque você nunca tinha notado antes. Mas agora que não tem dor e não tem risadas e você simplesmente está jogado no chão, consegue reparar.

Galbatorix deve ter um sorriso _tatuado_ na cara, o amaldiçoado.

"Tenho um presente pra você", ele diz, e derruba algo no chão frio. Depois sai e bate a porta.

Você pensa em se arrastar para ver o que é, mas está cansado (e doendo e doendo está tudo doendo pra caralho), então prefere não tentar. Em vez disso, você dorme.

**_X_**

Muito mais tarde, sente alguma coisa se esfregando contra o seu braço, alguma coisa que dói porque está pressionando numa das suas inúmeras feridas, e você geme e então a coisa pára e se esfrega contra o seu nariz. E você sente um vento no rosto e percebe que é respiração, a coisa respira, deve ser um Ra'zac vindo para terminar o trabalho. Mas essa idéia é ridícula porque Ra'zacs não se esfregam, não, eles não tocam em pessoas a não ser que seja para causar dor, e essa coisa não lhe causa dor. Ela é quente e áspera e tem uma respiração lenta, calma, que te faz pensar na brisa do mundo-fora-do-quarto que você nunca mais vai ver. Sente a respiração da coisa por mais algum tempo, e sente quando ela se aconchega para o seu lado e afaga o seu pescoço e você sente uma sensação estranha e do nada percebe que é _carinho, _a coisa está te fazendo carinho, que bizarro, acarinhar aquele que te mandam torturar, a coisa deve ser totalmente insana. Totalmente-totalmente-totalmente, você pensa, e há um sorriso invisível nos seus lábios antes de voltar a dormir.

_**X**_

Quando o vê pela primeira vez, você acha que ele está coberto de sangue. Demora um pouco para entender que é assim que suas escamas são, na realidade – e então tem certeza de que estava certo.

_**X**_

Vermelho nas escamas e nos espinhos e nos olhos. É pequeno – ele, ele é pequeno, e você sabe que é um ele simplesmente porque sabe, sim, porque adivinhou, porque ele te disse. Ele é pequeno e confuso e nervoso, ele às vezes corre ao redor do quarto e bate as asinhas numa tentativa falha de sair do chão. E, ainda deitado no chão, enquanto observa-o tentar pela terceira vez, sente vontade de dizer-lhe que não tem problema, não tem céu pra alcançar ali, de qualquer modo. Não tem céu em lugar nenhum.

**_X_**

Você não o batiza. Não, porque não pensa que ele é seu de primeira, e prefere não pensar, depois de um tempo. Não, depois de um tempo _ele _te pede por um nome, e você diz "Thorn" porque está com uma das mãos na sua cauda e um dos espinhos dele te incomoda. E você diz e ele dá uma corrida ao redor não de animação, mas pra mostrar que entende, que aprova, que está lá. Ele está sempre correndo, na verdade, correndo como um imbecil pelos quatro cantos do quarto escuro e corre ainda mais rápido durante a sua tortura, como se quisesse fugir. Você sente pena dele, porque no final das contas não é como se ele pudesse, afinal, ele está coberto de sangue nas escamas e nos espinhos e na alma e ele nunca vai escapar disso, nunca. Você nunca escapou.

_**X**_

Crec-crec-crec. A faca de Galbatorix faz esse barulho quando desliza pra dentro da sua perna, enquanto ele te diz para repetir as palavras e você morde a língua com tanta força que quase ouve o crec _dela_. Thorn corre como um desesperado abaixo de vocês, tentando voar, tentado subir, tentando fazer qualquer coisa e você o ouve na sua mente, recitando como um poeta todas as sílabas de Galbatorix lhe diz, e mesmo sem saber o significado de nenhuma delas ele sabe que é ruim, que é mau, e pensa que não deveriam fazer isso mas também pensa qualquer merda, qualquer coisa pra te tirar de lá.

_**X**_

Você sente vontade de matá-lo.

Não quando ele corre e faz aquele barulho e aquela confusão desnecessária, mas de repente, do nada, quando ele está comendo, quando está sentado, quando os dois estão dormindo. Você pensa em matá-lo, em imobilizar seu corpo que está começando a crescer no chão e apertar as mãos ao redor da sua garganta, e _enfiar _as mãos na sua garganta e fazê-lo gritar e chorar, e vomitar _(nas botas de Eragon) _no chão de pedra. Você pensa em segurá-lo firme nos braços e dobrá-lo em dois, ouvir o crec-crec-crec da vida dele se quebrando, sentir sua alma se esvaindo pelo nariz com a respiração. A respiração calma e quente. De brisa de verão.

Pensa em jogar seu cadáver aos seus pés e pisoteá-lo, pular, sapatear em cima do corpo do merdinha, porque você o odeia de verdade, Murtagh, odeia demais. Eragon ia _guinchar _de horror se soubesse, você pensa com um sorriso que ele compartilha porque não sabe do que você está falando, ou porque sabe perfeitamente e entende, entende tudo a seu respeito e entende que você o odeia. E você pensa em Eragon lhe falando que matar era errado e que ninguém tem direito de tirar uma vida, e sente vontade de rir, porque ele não entende, no fundo é isso, ele jamais entendeu, não é? E você pensa que não devia estar vivo, e não devia mesmo, não devia ter nascido e nem Thorn, e é por isso que quer matá-lo, para se corrigir dessa vez, para tentar fazer certo. E a razão pela qual odeia tanto o filhote de dragão é que ele não quer fazer certo – não, pelo contrário, ele fez tudo errado saindo daquele ovo, ele deu poder a Galbatorix e foi o fez deixá-lo vivo, Murtagh. E é por isso que você quer matá-lo, sim, porque você entende de morte e não consegue entendê-lo.

Por que foi que ele te escolheu, Murtagh?

O que te restava para ser escolhido?

E ele sorri e afaga os espinhos contra o seu braço e você o odeia ainda mais, porque ninguém nunca sequer matou por sua causa, quanto mais viver por você. Quanto mais escolher te amar.

_**X**_

O som do seu grito ecoa sem barreiras pelo quarto enquanto Galbatorix se retira, e Thorn corre de uma parede à outra porque ele sabe que você não quer dormir. E você grita e grita e grita e grita porque não está certo, não faz sentido, é a porra de uma merda fodida sem lógica nenhuma e não, não, não, não. Você se joga no chão e rola e grita e bate nas paredes e nas pedras e em si mesmo. Você pensa em Morzan e em Zar'roc, e em sorrisos e sol, e em ter uma vida que não era para existir e sentir que o mundo inteiro o odeia, e em lutar contra o mundo e ter alguém do seu lado, e nesse alguém sumindo. Você pensa em brisa, e em azul e vermelho e sangue e dor e céu e Alagaësia e anões e elfos e heróis e bastardos e lama e escuro e vômito e príncipes e botas e irmãos.

Você, Murtagh, está chorando.

_**X**_

_Quando saíram do quarto pela primeira vez, você não sorriu. Não chorou. Subiu com Thorn para o meio das nuvens e ele comentou que o calor o incomodava, e você concordou, meio apático. O Sol não é tão bonito quanto você lembrava. Nada é._

_Agora, enquanto sente o vento frio no rosto e ouve o bater das asas de Thorn embaixo de suas pernas, você não teme a punição. Você não teme Galbatorix, não teme as Ra'zac, não teme os Varden e nem os anões e a possível vingança que eles tentarão executar contra você por ter matado aquele rei. Mas tem matado bastante, não tem? Um a mais ou outro a menos não importa. E o que é engraçado é que você não tem mais vontade de matar Thorn, só muito de vez em quando, de noite quando ele dorme e você acaricia seus espinhos – e ele abre os olhos com as pupilas flamejantes e você sabe que ele entende o que está pensando, e mesmo assim ele só estica a asa para cobrir melhor as suas costas._

_Mas agora não dormem, voam. Voam como você pensou em fazer, mas não como pensou que faria. Voam pro quarto escuro onde pertencem. Voam porque falharam numa missão. Falharam numa morte. E isso é tudo em que não deveriam errar._

_(Mas você sabia que não seria capaz de matar Eragon, no final. Sempre soube._

_Sempre entendeu.)

* * *

_

_**N/A: **_...Então, APOSTO que vocês não conseguem descobrir que eu mais odeio de Eragon! Aposto! [+ olhos piscantes]

HAHAHAHAHA, engraçado é que eu nem gosto da série em si, seriously, mas acho que o Murtagh daria pra um bom plot se bem aproveitado. E: Não, eu não creio que ele realmente estupraria o Eragon não, só pra deixar claro. É tudo o que passa na mente dele nos momentos de tortura - digo, o cara passou um ano inteiro trancado numa torre sofrendo sabe-se lá o que, é óbvio que os sentimentos dele com relação às coisas mudaram _um pouquinho _depois disso. Anyway. _Superavit _vem do latim e significa _o que resta._ Ah, e a fic é dedicada à Hee, porque ela gosta do Ciclo da Herança e portanto merece 3


End file.
